


Ripe

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: Scully, pregnant, looked ripe.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 22





	Ripe

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: S8  
> A/N: Inktober prompt "ripe".  
> Disclaimer: No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Scully, pregnant, looked ripe. Mulder didn’t have another way to describe it. The roundness of her had a primal fecundity. She looked like a fertility icon: both hands clasping the taut arc of her belly, her breasts swelling above. She’d been all edges when he left, honed to a startling sharpness. Now she was all curves. Even her hair curled around her face. It stirred something equally primitive in him: the urge to protect, the desire to plow into her. Something in him wanted to lay claim to her and the unborn child. It was ridiculous. He was inches away from grating his jaw across the soft round of her shoulder to mark her with his scent. 

He didn’t believe in miracles, not really, not anymore, but Scully kept the faith, over and over, and she was rewarded. She had the glow and tenderness of a summer peach. He wanted to scuff his palm over her delicate skin and feel the electric vitality inside her. He wanted to sink his teeth into the juiciness of her. And still she grew, and grew, and he ached.


End file.
